Bumblestripe/Main article
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Bumblekit |apprentice=Bumblepaw |warrior=Bumblestripe |mother=Millie |father=Graystripe |sisters=Blossomfall, Briarlight |half-brother=Stormfur |half-sister=Feathertail |formermate=Dovewing |mentor=Mousewhisker |apps=Seedpaw, Leafshade, Shellfur |livebooks=Eclipse, ''Long Shadows, Sunrise, Omen of the Stars, A Vision of Shadows, Lost Stars, The Silent Thaw, Super Editions, Novellas, Battles of the Clans |deadbooks=Unknown }} Bumblestripe ''' is a very pale gray tom with black stripes. '''Bumblestripe is a ThunderClan warrior that has served under Firestar's and Bramblestar's leaderships in the lake territories. He was born as Bumblekit to Graystripe and Millie with two sisters: Blossomfall and Briarlight. As apprentices, Bumblepaw became friends with Dovepaw and developed feelings for her. After he became a warrior, Bumblestripe was increasingly close with Dovewing, who chose to become his mate instead of breaking the code to be with Tigerheart, a ShadowClan cat. However, with the loss of Dovewing's powers, she struggled to fit in as a normal cat, despite Bumblestripe's attempts to console her, and she broke up with him due to her unresolved feelings for Tigerheart. When Dovewing returned to ThunderClan after disappearing, Bumblestripe was glad she was alive, but was saddened that she chose a ShadowClan cat over him. His feelings for her hardened over time and he branded her as a traitor to ThunderClan. He becomes a follower of Bramblestar's imposter, and is the one to report Squirrelflight sneaking to SkyClan to him. He also asks to become deputy of ThunderClan after her exile, but Berrynose is chosen to be the new deputy instead. History ''Power of Three :Bumblekit is born to Graystripe and Millie alongside his sisters Blossomkit and Briarkit. His father notes his stripes look like a bumblebee's and thus earns the name Bumblekit. He wails for his mother the entirety of the great battle. Daisy cares for him and Blossomkit when Millie and Briarkit fall ill to greencough. He is terrified Sol would capture and kill him, but Daisy assures Graystripe wouldn't let Sol lay a claw on his kits. While playing with his sisters, Honeyfern saves Briarkit from being bitten by a snake. Firestar asks Leafpool and Jayfeather to bring deathberries into the camp to kill the snake, and the medicine cats teach the queens, kits, and apprentices the dangers of the berries. Leafpool rebukes Bumblekit for thinking the berries look delicious. Omen of the Stars :Bumblepaw is now an apprentice mentored by Mousewhisker. When Jayfeather teaches the apprentices a few basic herbs, Bumblepaw eagerly engages in the lesson. He lines Dovepaw's nest with feathers after her long journey. During his assessment, Bumblepaw is paired with Briarpaw and he and his littermates successfully pass. He is named Bumblestripe, and his sisters Blossomfall and Briarlight. While battle training with Ivypaw, he grumbles about how StarClan was cruel to Briarlight for allowing the tree to paralyze her. Ivypaw encourages Bumblestripe not to loose faith on his sister. He frequently spends time with Briarlight in the medicine cat's den, and even joins her on a walk outside of camp. :Bumblestripe begins to develop feelings for Dovewing, and Blossomfall amusingly tells Dovewing how much her brother adores her. Despite originally denying Bumblestripe's offer, Dovewing joins him on a night walk and they sit and talk beneath some jasmine. Rosepetal insists angrily that Dovewing should be nicer to Bumblestripe, but when she goes to apologize, Bumblestripe is furious of Dovewing's constant attitude. He grows wary when Dovewing sits next to Tigerheart at a Gathering, but insists she can sit with whoever she wants to. During the battle against the Dark Forest, he and Dovewing team up. When Firestar dies, Bumblestripe leans close to Dovewing to comfort her. A Vision of Shadows :Bumblestripe is given his second apprentice, Leafpaw, and becomes an uncle to Blossomfall's kits. After Purdy's death, Bumblestripe admits he wants to try again with Dovewing and start a family with her. Dovewing rebukes it is the most inopportune time to even consider having kits because of Darktail's reign, but Bumblestripe disagrees. While on a patrol with Tigerheart, Dovewing realizes she wants to be with Tigerheart instead of Bumblestripe. After Dovewing disappears, Bumblestripe joins a patrol to SkyClan to search for her. However, he suspects Dovewing's disappearance is related to Tigerheart because Bumblestripe shares a knowing glance with Honeyfur when Rowanstar announces Tigerheart's disappearance. :Bumblestripe gains his nephew Shellpaw as his third apprentice. He helps Lionblaze move Briarlight out of the medicine cats' den to avoid the sickness. Unfortunately, Briarlight falls ill and soon passes surrounded by her family. When Dovewing returns briefly to ThunderClan with her kits, Bumblestripe admits he is happy for her, although sincere, there is sadness in his voice. Later, when Dovewing visits ThunderClan briefly, Bumblestripe is hostile towards her. The Broken Code :Bumblestripe and Berrynose are Bramblestar's strongest supporters in the fight to punish the codebreakers. He spies on Squirrelflight's atonement and reveals to Bramblestar that she went to SkyClan to convince them to rebel against ThunderClan. When Squirrelflight is exiled, Bumblestripe offers to become deputy. Super Editions :In 'Bramblestar's Storm, Seedpaw is appointed Bumblestripe's first apprentice. He and Dovewing are now mates, and he is eager to begin a family with her. He compliments Dovewing when she praises Seedpaw's hunting skills. Later, Bumblestripe brings Bramblestar deeper in the tunnels to Dovewing who is trying to use her powers again. During the battle against the badgers, Bumblestripe grimly notices Dovewing fighting alongside Tigerheart. Blossomfall and Rosepetal gossip how the two broke up, and Blossomfall promises to mention Rosepetal to her brother. ''Novellas'' :In ''Dovewing's Silence, Bumblestripe participates in his fallen Clanmates' burial and later helps rebuild dens with Dovewing. He admits maybe the Dark Forest trainees should be punished, but Dovewing convinces him otherwise. Dovewing grows more affectionate with Bumblestripe and admires his loyalty to his littermates. She also firmly decides to choose Bumblestripe over Tigerheart. Detailed description :Bumblestripe is a bulky, big, very pale gray tom. He has black stripes that resemble a bumblebee, thick fur, and a torn ear. Trivia Interesting facts *He has SkyClan blood through Willowpelt, and kittypet blood through Millie. Author statements *Kate confirmed that Dovewing chose Bumblestripe over Tigerheart as Bumblestripe was the more sensible option, and loving a cat from another Clan wouldn't work out well.Revealed on Kate's Facebook Although the two split in Bramblestar's Storm due to Dovewing's unresolved feelings for Tigerheart,Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Kate thinks that Dovewing "just wasn't that into Bumblestripe," and that she only could think about him as a friend. *Kate also prefers Dovewing's romance with Tigerstar over with Bumblestripe because the latter "plays the victim too hard". *Kate thinks Bumblestripe knew about Dovewing and Tigerstar's secret romance prior to Dovewing's announcement of it. *Vicky confirms that Millie neglected her other children out of her desperate attempt to care for Briarlight,Revealed on Vicky's Facebook but Kate says that Millie still loves Blossomfall and Bumblestripe, and she wishes Briarlight weren't injured so their mother could spend more time with them. *He is one of Kate's least favorite characters. Mistakes *He has mistakenly been listed as Bumbleflight. Character pixels Official art Quotes |'''''See more}} External links * * Notes and references Category:Main article pages